Of Tears and Kitsune
by Thelow
Summary: [AU] A golden nine tails Kitsune is walking alone in the forest, when he hears someone crying. ONESHOT. NaruHina


Just a short oneshot I had the idea of making. Won't likely be a sequel.This is just a simple AU NaruHina story.

Of Tears and Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Wish I did)

It was one of those days where it seemed like anything could happen. It was an early November afternoon and this kitsune was on a walk in the forest.

'I love days like this' he thought as he walked along.

The leaves of the trees had already changed their colors making a brilliant display or orange and red all over the forest he walked under. A gentle breeze would cause the leaves to blow past in a whirlwind of color.

Although the forest is beautiful, the attention of this scene would not be on the forest, no it would be on the being walking through the forest with a happy grin on his face and nine golden fox tales waving behind him. His fox ears on the top of his head were fully up showing the happiness he was feeling at the moment. And his blue eyes showed almost no concern in the world.

He walked through the forest, alone, but also happy. He was in rare state of bliss that came to him rarely. Sure he always looked happy, but this was an illusion he often used to cover the loneliness he often felt.

While he longed for someone to be with, he also knew that it could never be. He was considered an outcast by most Kitsune. His beliefs were different than theirs. Most Kitsune were tricksters, which he of course one of the best at, but unlike them he did not do any tricks that had the potential of either physically or emotionally hurting his targets.

He was also a golden Kitsune born from the red Kyuubi and his mother was an eight tailed white Kitsune. The pairing itself was very strange to most Kitsune. A being of destruction and a being of healing and hope getting together, it seemed almost fake. And from them he was born, a rare golden guardian Kitsune named Naruto.

It was unfortunate that both of his parents died at an early age for him. But it wasn't just that, his father had many enemies in this world, both Kitsune and human alike. Most Kitsune lost respect for his father after he fell in love with his mother and many felt it was wrong for them to become mates with each other.

'Idiots just never understood love.' Naruto thought

Of course being a golden Kitsune didn't help him much either. It was considered a rare color for a Kitsune, most being red.

The thing perhaps most hated about him though is his caring for humans. He knew that of all creatures in the world, that humans had the ability too be the purest, or the most evil. He hated to see pain in the eyes of humans; it was actually something that he loathed. That was why he tried to protect them from the other Kitsune, only to be turned into an outcast from his own race.

He just couldn't understand why Kitsune were always so hateful to humans. He of course understood that there were many evil humans out there, but there were also good ones that deserved protecting from them. So why was it that this ancient race could not understand simple logic?

'Are we not considered amongst the wisest creatures?' Naruto once again thought.

His Kitsune ears heard something in the distance and his nose picked up a familiar smell. He turned his head towards the sound and sniffed the air to confirm what he though he was hearing. 'It's a girl….and she is crying…' he thought.

"I should at least she if she is safe." He said aloud as he walked towards the sound. On the way he transformed into his more human form, his tails and ears receding into his body. Making himself look like a normal human he continued until he found the girl.

He was stunned at first sight. 'She's beautiful…' he thought as he looked at the girl sitting on a fallen log, soft tears making their ways down her face. She had long beautiful indigo hair that went down between the shoulder blades on her back. Her beautiful skin was a creamy white color, her body could only be described as '…perfect' he thought. The most striking feature to him though was her eyes. They were white and had no pupil's, and on her they seemed to glow with beauty.

He stood there looking at her until she looked up in his direction, but he was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

She had been crying for the past hour, thinking about the things happening in her life so unwillingly, when she felt the presence of someone watching her. When she looked up quickly she saw a handsome young man around her age with golden hair looking at her.

As she looked up there was a gust of wind around her kicking up leaves and the boy seemed to vanish from sight in the blink of an eye.

"Why are you crying?" she heard from behind her.

She whipped around but no one was there, when she turned back around the young man was there looking at her with a look of both happiness and concern in his bright blue eyes. She was instantly captivated by his eyes, lost in staring at them.

He lightly laughed at her causing her to snap from her daze.

"Well maybe we should start with names first. My name is Naruto what is yours?"

He looked at her again directly in the eyes. His look of happiness and concern was still there, but there was also a sense on uneasiness in his eyes as he looked at her. She couldn't tell if it was because of him saying his name, or because he was looking at her.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata." She replied

"Well Hinata it is very nice to meet you; now if you could answer my first question?"

Everything about him was captivating, he was different and she could tell. 'But how is he different?' she thought. She just felt that there was something different about this boy.

"It's really nothing that you need to concern yourself with." She said as she stared down at the ground, more tears threatening to escape her eyes.

He walked over to there she was sitting and sat down on the log with both legs crossed facing her. "Really, you can let out whatever is bothering you on me. I won't tell another soul, I promise."

She turned to him and sat much like he did. Something was still bothering her about the boy, and she wanted to find out why. Not only that but his promise seemed completely heart felt for a person she had only just met.

"Why is it that I feel there is something different about you? And that I know I can believe you will keep your promise?" she said very quietly

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he heard what she said. 'She realizes that I am different' he thought looking at her. 'But to do that she must have a very pure heart to be able to see through to me.'

She looked at his shocked eyes and realized she must have offended him and his kindness. She was about to start an apology when she looked back at his face and noticed he had happy eyes and a smile across his face.

Naruto let out a large sigh "Tell me first, were you able to sense that I was different?" she nodded her head at this and he smiled even wider. "If that is true then it means that you have very pure heart to see through my little illusion."

She looked on with confusion marked all over her face and a light blush at the mention of her having a pure heart. 'I like that blush' Naruto thought

"Tell me what it is that you sense." He said after a few moments of silence between them

"Well I don't know why, but you feel almost spiritual, as if you were not human but something entirely different." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts "It not just that though, for some reason I feel like I can trust you. But I just don't know why I feel like that."

"Well your are right, I am not human" He stated as if he was proud of her for finding this out. She however was clearly shocked, her eyes wide. "I will show you what I am if you promise to stay and finish our conversation."

She nodded, too much at a loss of words to respond.

He smiled as he started to disengage his transformation. Slowly 2 large fox ears started to grow on his head, and 9 large golden tails grew out of his back.

She was wide eyes as she watched the whole process. If anything to her, he turned even more handsome as his fox like features grew in. She was staring at him feeling a blush grow on her cheeks.

"You're a Kitsune?" she said after a few minutes of letting it soak in.

"Yes, I am a nine tailed golden Kitsune. And please don't mistake me to be like the rest of my kind. I don't like to hurt or trick humans, especially not ones as beautiful as yourself." This earned him a scarlet colored blush from the girl.

"You of course have heard of Kitsune, so you know that a promise is a life long bond that we make and wont break, that is why you know you can trust me to keep your secret."

She let out an audible sigh "It's my family" she said. Naruto cocked his head trying to understand what was wrong. He thought that families were there for each other. She could read his expressions.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I could have family problems?" she said after a while. Then she noticed a look of sadness and loneliness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she said concerned for the boy she was now very fond of.

"Well….its just…..you see I never really had a family." She gasped at hearing this. "My mother died shortly after I was born, and my father was killed." He looked at her concerned eyes. "Don't worry about me….loneliness is something I have come to live with."

She was still concerned. "Didn't you have anyone that would take you in, or other Kitsune friends like yourself?"

"Well…no.." His eyes were sad again. "You see I am sort of an outcast…because of my color and because of my beliefs. So I have never really had anybody."

"Oh.." she replied sadly

"Well anyway" the look of concern for her returned with the look of loneliness also there. "how about you continue so I can better understand things."

He obviously wanted off the subject so she would accept what he told her. "It's just that….well my family doesn't really seem….to care about me…"

"What? But aren't families supposed to be there for each other?" This is what he always thought about families, and what he had picked up from his travels around humans.

"Things are different for my family, I am part a very large and greatly respected clan." She smiled sadly. "We are prided for our strength….but my father is always yelling that I am weak" she had tears starting to form at her eyes.

Naruto was dumbfounded listening to all of this, he had never heard of families acting like this to each other. "But…why?"

She looked in his concerned eyes and found some comfort to continue. "My father is the head of our clan, and I am its heir. I am supposed to be strong, but I am weak." She sobbed at the bad memories she had of her father.

"He has never shown me love or caring. Not even when my mother was still alive…" tears were rolling down he cheeks at this point and she was crying like she was before he arrived.

Without thinking Naruto wrapped his arms and his tails around Hinata and brought her head to his shoulder so she could cry. She continued to cry in his arms, feeling something she had never felt since he mother passed away. She felt warm and safe in his embrace.

"Its ok...you can go on…I can tell there is something more." He said as he gently rubbed her back.

She nodded in his shoulder. "My father is making me get married to a man I don't even know….I don't want that…I couldn't live with a man I don't love" she said crying.

This gave Naruto a very mixed reaction. He was shocked and angry that her father would make her marry someone she didn't love. But he also felt sadness at the thought of her going to someone else. 'But why? I have only just met this girl'

He didn't know what to say, so he continued to hold her and let her cry. He stroked her hair as she cried and felt how soft it was to touch. After a while she calmed down, but didn't want to leave the embrace. She looked up into his eyes and he down at hers.

He kissed her.

When they broke apart they both had a deep blush on their face. Hinata was touching her fingers to her lips where his lips just were.

'Oh god I barely know this girl' he thought as he started to stand up thinking he just hurt her feelings. "I am truly sorry Hinata-chan, I shouldn't have done that to you."

He turned around and smiled at her. "I have decided that I will stay in this forest around this area, so if you ever need someone to come and talk to, just come here, sit, and I will be along shortly."

He started to walk away. "Wait!" he heard her yell behind him.

When he turned around she was already in front of him. "What do you ne.." was all he got out before she kissed him again, this time deeper then before. His eyes were wide at first then he just closed them and continued the kiss while his tails subconsciously wrapped themselves around her.

The both parted for air and looked at each others eyes. "Take me with you…" she said as she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

He was shocked at first that this girl would want to kiss him, even more shocked when she asked to go with him. This gave him a warm feeling he couldn't describe. "What about your family..?" he asked.

"The only people in my family that truly cared about me would want me to be happy"

He smiled down at her and brought her up for another kiss.

-Six months later-

The Hyuga compound was its usual self. Everyone was observing business as usual. Even after the heiress Hinata had been lost for months now, no one seemed to care except for two people.

They were her sister, Hanabi, and her cousin, Neji. They were standing at a recently dedicated memorial to their lost relative. Both had sad expressions looking at the sad memorial to their sister.

"I hope she is happy wherever she is." Hanabi said.

"I am sure she is." Neji replied.

He had been one of the ones that went out to find Hinata. It took several days before he found her trail that led him to an area in the forest with a fallen log. He could tell that two people had a conversation there from the way they sat and had walked off together. The trail of the two vanished abruptly, greatly confusing Neji.

"_I promise to take care of_ _her_." He heard a voice from behind and quickly turned around to see no one. He turned back around and saw across the clearing of the log a Kitsune with nine golden tails, and his cousin next to him smiling. There was a whirl of leaves and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"What do you say we go back now Hanabi?" She got up and nodded.

That was when they felt water droplets. Looking up into the sky it was a bright sunny day, but it was starting to rain a light drizzle with no clouds in the sky.

"What is this Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked confused.

Neji smiled "This is a Kitsune wedding." He replied

'I know she is happy…wherever she is' He thought as he stood looking into the sky with his eyes closed.


End file.
